The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion systems, and, more particularly, to supplying liquid fuel to gas turbine engines.
Various combustion systems include combustion chambers in which fuel and air combust to generate hot gases. For example, a gas turbine engine may include one or more combustion chambers that receive compressed air from a compressor, inject fuel into the compressed air, and generate hot combustion gases to drive the turbine engine. Each combustion chamber may be supplied with one or more different fuels, such as gaseous fuels and liquid fuels, that are used separately from one another. For example, the different fuels may be supplied to different combustion chambers through separate flow paths. Unfortunately, fuel left in an unused flow path may degrade and/or leaks may occur to cause backflow of hot combustion gases, thereby decreasing performance of the gas turbine engine.